


why do i always end up wet?

by mmmonster_doughnutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Dying, Angry Dean, CPR, College, Friendship, Protective Dean, Sassy Reader, Undercover, Water Spirits, little kids, reckless reader, sam is on your side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonster_doughnutt/pseuds/mmmonster_doughnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader is a new hunter and doesn't know all the bits and pieces just yet. that doesn't stop her from diving in the water to save a little boy. dean becomes angry and she says she won't do it agan. but will she have a choice when she sees the same happening again?</p><p> </p><p>my summary skills are going downwards, sorry (not sorry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do i always end up wet?

The moment I saw that we would be too late, was the moment I dove into the water seconds before Sam and Dean. I heard their screams of protest vaguely. I was still untrained. I had no idea how to fight an angry water spirit. I just knew that I had to save that little boy. As I looked around me in the water, finding no trace of the child, I dove right back in. There, there he was, getting pulled deeper and deeper by that water spirit. I swam as fast as I could to get to the kid and gripped his wrist. No, you won’t take an innocent child with you, I thought, and I gave the ghost a fist in the face. Surprised by the action, the ghost let his victim go and I took my chance to bring him to the surface. The fresh air tasted like a candy bar and I took in as much air as I could. Sam and Dean pulled me and the boy out of the water before the spirit could have his revenge. When we knew for sure that the boy would live, I could breathe decently again. And when he opened his eyes, filled with relief and gratitude, I was certain that he was okay. His mom ran up the pier and took her son in her arms, whispering “thank you” the whole time. Then she took him inside to soothe him and get him dry. I was still panting from my actions when a furious Dean came in my direction.

‘What the hell were you thinking?’ he yelled. ‘You could’ve been killed. Is that what you want?’

‘Dean, let her rest for a second. She just saved a life. She deserves a break.’ Sam interrupted him, but was completely ignored.

‘Answer me, Y/N. Do you want to get yourself killed? Because reckless acts like that will get you killed! Think before you act!’ 

‘Yeah, because you always think everything through, Winchester’ I snapped. Why was he being an ass, all of a sudden? I just saved that kid’s life. 

He was taken back by my sudden eruption of anger and didn’t even try to stop me when I ran to the end of the pier. I sat there all alone for an hour. Yes, I acted out of instinct, but they did exactly the same. I could understand why he was worried. I was new in the business. Was it so wrong? I started to doubt myself.

My clothes were still soaked from my dive and I was so cold that I was shaking. When I felt a flannel shirt being draped over my shoulders, I looked up. Sam came to sit right next to me.  
‘Are you ok?’ he asked. I shook my head.

‘Well, if you count out the fact that your douchebag brother made me feel bad over saving a life, I’m good’ I answered, not able to hide the sarcasm in my voice. 

‘Don’t mind Dean. He is overreacting. But you have to admit that you were a bit reckless.’ He looked at me with a certain severity. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. He had a point.

‘But between you and me, I think he was that angry because he wanted to be the one to save that boy’ Sam added silently. I giggled. When I looked up again, I could see him smile as well. He helped me up and brought me to the car.

‘Well, Dean can say all he wants, but you have bigger balls than the both of us. You barely had any training and still you dove into the water without even flinching. You’re gonna be a badass hunter!’ he winked.

‘Thanks Sam, I really appreciate that’ I smiled back.

My smile faded when I saw Dean’s face. It was still only thunder and lightning. I turned away and ran to the other end of the car and crawled inside as fast as I could. The need to speak with him vaporized. 

The rest of the drive, it was silent and things got a little bit awkward. The moment that we arrived at the bunker, Sam jumped out and ran inside, leaving me with Dean. I already wanted to turn away when Dean said something to me.

‘You did good, Snaps, I’m sorry I yelled at you like that.’ 

I turned around. ‘It’s ok. I’m sorry for acting on instinct.’ 

He had to laugh. ‘Well, you were right. I’m as reckless as you are. And indeed, it has kept me alive during lots of hunts. Just don’t scare me like that again ok? You’re the closest to a sister that I have.’ 

I promised to think before I act. We went inside after that. And although I had given my word, I thought to myself “I’m never going to change”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Dean, seriously, how long do I have to stay here? Whatever monster drowned those girls, it’s long gone.’ I was complaining. I realised that, but university was really boring me. I was at an undercover mission, hoping to find another supernatural creature. But the boys were pushy and the girls were bitchy.

‘Just a short while, you’ll be out of there before you realise, Snaps.’ 

‘Yeah alright, cut it with the nicknames, D, I hate this place.’ Did I already sound desperate? 

'Calm your sass, young lady. you were the only one that still looked like more or less belonging in college.'

I didn’t notice that I walked into an empty dark hallway where the lighting was broken. Through the windows I could see the pool and I was standing three floors above it. The atmosphere started to chill and right in front of me, I saw a girl from my class holding a small girl in her arms. Her gaze was not clear and it took me a while before I realised what was happening. My classmate was possessed by a sort of demon, or controlled by something. She held the girl in front of her and threw her through the closed window.

‘Finally, the right sacrifice’ she mumbled.

‘Dean, get down here, now! I’ve found our monster!’ I screamed as I ran towards the girl and knocked her down.

‘Don’t do anything stupid. We don’t know what it is!’ 

‘You’re too late, Winchester girl, my sacrifice won’t survive the water’ she laughed maniacally. I knocked her unconscious and jumped through the window, into the water three floors lower. 

I’d hit the water hard and all the air was already pushed out of my lungs, but the little girl down there was dying. Something was pulling her deeper and deeper. And then I saw them. Those were water gods, waiting for their lunch. Well, I wouldn’t give them that. I got a hold of the girl’s foot and pulled her back up with all the strength that was still in my body. It took me longer than expected, but I got her to the surface again. Apparently there were people that saw me dive and they came to help me get the girl out of the pool. While I was catching my breath, a familiar person bowed over me. 

‘You bitch, you interrupted the sacrifice! Then you will replace it!’ the girl’s eyes were filled with anger when she spoke.   
With a strength that was never meant for her body, she pulled my hair and tossed me to the water. I’d still hit the side and pain shot through my ribcage. Yep, I would certainly have broken some ribs. That was not enough. She crawled on top of me and started to punch me until I was senseless. Then she wanted to drown me and pushed my head, face first, in the water. Every fibre in my body was burning as my lungs fought to hold every atom of oxygen, but I was going to lose. I became light headed and it didn’t take a long time before I felt the water entering my lungs. As I passed out, I could only hear a gunshot.

‘C’mon, Y/N, don’t give up, breathe!’ 

Someone was punching my already broken ribs. Seriously? Like suffocating isn’t bad enough. The punching was followed by air filling my lungs again. Reanimation! That was it. They were reanimating me. I started to cough as I slowly opened my eyes.

‘She’s breathing again’ I heard someone say. That was immediately followed by a pair of arms around me.

‘Thank God, you’re alive!’ Dean yelled in relief. Because he was squeezing my broken ribs, I grunted. 

‘Oh, sorry, didn’t see that your ribs were broken’ he apologised. A sudden wave of panic hit me.

‘The girl, that little girl, where is she?’ I asked. One of the people around me answered my question.

‘She is safe and sound. If it weren’t for you, she would’ve been dead. Thank you for saving my sister.’

‘And the psycho bitch that tried to drown you, is dead’ someone else added. 

The panic changed into relief. It was over. I was still alive and the girl had survived as well. Dean carefully lifted me in his arms, making sure he didn’t mess up my ribs even more.

‘C’mon, Y/N, I’ll get you to the car so we can go to a hospital, get your wounds looked after.’ 

While we were leaving the crowd I whispered: ‘We’re not going to the hospital, are we?’ Dean shook his head.

‘We’re gonna get your stuff, get you some dry clothes and we’re leaving this place. I don’t want an eternal reminder in front of my eyes that I almost lost you. I don’t think I would be able to live with that.’ He hugged me tight and I didn’t pay attention to the pain in my chest.

When we entered my apartment, I noticed my clothes. They were really tight. Dean didn’t seem to mind, but I couldn’t hold myself.

‘Why do I always end up in the water?’ I asked God and after that, Dean was laughing his ass off. I followed soon after, grateful to be alive.


End file.
